Love and Death Embrace
by Miss.Snoopy
Summary: Romeo and Juliet, but Ichigo and Rukia! Rukia's heart is broken by one of the few close to her. She finds new love, but, her true love is her true enemy. Read for more, and enjoy! I need 10 comments to post my third chapter.
1. Act One

Ichigo and Rukia

Ichigo and Rukia (Romeo and Juliet)

By: Snoopy Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Romeo and Juliet. In this story, I'm pulling from The Movie Romeo and Juliet Directed by Baz Luhrman and the actual play by Shakespeare. I've changed the story around and made Rukia the Hero. I am also using the actual play as a guide. I will be adding songs and music for each chapter for the full effect, so, Enjoy!! (Sorry it's so short!!)

--

Two Households

Both alike in dignity

In fair Verona where we lay our scene

From ancient grudge

Break to new mutiny

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star crossed lovers,

Take their life.

* * *

Song 1: Throw Some D's On Dat' By: Rich Boy

"Hey!" Orihime shouted, bouncing to the rather loud music coming from the speakers in her car.

"What princess?" Uryu shouted back in a sarcastic tone.

"We got plans today, Urahara had orders." Orihime said turning down the music and turning back to look at him.

"Guys, I'm going to the Jon, fill her up." Chad said, pulling up at a gas station, bringing his gun along with him.

"Oh, ok Chad, I'm on it." Uryu said, popping open the back seat door and heading toward the gas pump. Orihime rolled down the window for a breeze .The day was blazing hot, as usual. She also knew that such hot weather made blood boil. When blood was boiling, she knew there would be trouble. Almost as if on cue, a white convertible pulled up into the curb. The back of the white car read "Squad Six".

"Shit, Squad Six." Uyru said under his breath, quickly putting the nozzle back and pulling out his gun, which read "Dat Urahara Shit" in Japanese.

"Oh, look, a Urahara boy. No, wait, two of Urahara's Bitches more like it." A white headed boy dressed in an all white suit shouted as he stepped out of the car, smirking as he did so.

"Look, you know what the chief said, no fighting. We get time if we do. Let's be peaceful." Orihime said, smiling in attempt to make nice.

"Peace?-" A deep voice snapped.

"I hate the word as I hate all of Urahara's drones and hell." A crimson haired man dressed in all black said, stepping out of the car.

Uryu cringed, gripping the trigger of his gun. He wasn't too fond of Renji or squad six himself. That part of the soul society hated the fact that they were close to Urahara. They hated the fact that people like Orihime, Chad, and not to mention Ichigo existed outside of the soul society. People like Renji, Hitsugaya, and Rukia seemed to be born to hate Uryu and his earthly friends.

"It's such I shame that your little friend in the car is with Urahara. She's kind of cute." Renji grinned, turning his back to fill his tank.

Fire crept up Uryu's spine.

"_I'm gonna put up my middle finger at him, just for laughs."_ He thought.

(Ok, now time for your music. Play Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses)

"Are you putting up your middle finger at me?" Hitsugaya shot, stopping Renji from what he was doing.

"I'm putting my middle finger up." Uryu mumbled, finger still in the air.

"I notice, but are you putting it up at us?" Renji roared, pulling his guns out of the leather holster he wore under his jacket.

"Wait a second!-" Orihime whimpered, pulling out her pink 9 millimeter and pointing it out of the window

"Or what?" Renji asked, grinning yet again.

"Or a bullet finds it's way in your skull." Chad shouted, calmly pulling out his gun and aiming it at Renji. Uryu quickly pulled out his gun, ready to back Chad. Hitsugaya shot his gun at Chad, but Chad quickly ran behind their blue truck for cover.

"Orihime, get down!" Chad shouted as Orihime fired her gun into the other side's front car window.

"Shit, I just got this damn car! Stupid wench!" Hitsugaya shouted, aiming for her head, but missing.

Renji shot at Uryu , dropping the running gas pump on the floor. Uryu rolled under the truck to the side where Chad and Orihime hid form the flying bullets.

"Look, I'll drop my gun if you just stop. We can both walk away alive!" Chad shouted, holing his gun in the sky and walking in the line of fire.

"I rather die than compromise my manhood. Fight me like a man!" Renji shouted back, lighting a cigarette and throwing the match on the concrete. As he dropped the match, a flame ignited and grew in shocking speed.

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya shouted, jumping the driver's seat and speeding off.

"Guys, go!" Chad said, opening the car door. Orihime climbed in the drivers' seat and Uryu climbed through the car window. They also speed off onto the highway. The gas station was engulfed in flame. The streets were jammed with traffic in response to the fire. Chad looked up over at Renji, whose gun was aimed at him. In a quick attempt for survival, Chad ran out onto the street, jumping from car top to car top. Renji took off his jacket, and ran after him tattoos and all.

"Die Damn it Die!" Renji Shouted, firing repeated shots at Chad.

"Shoot me then! All talk and no action!" Chad shouted, firing back at him.

"Shit!" They both said, noticing helicopters circling above the two.

"Drop your weapons at once!" a voice echoed out of a loud speaker at once. Both Chad and Renji dropped their guns. They both knew they were in deep, deep trouble.

* * *

Ok folks, if you are familiar with the WHOLE story of Romeo and Juliet, you know that the play starts with a fight. I really used the film adaptation to help me write this. Comment please. And, tell me how to spell Uryu's name, I know it's wrong!! Also, if you are firmiliar with the play, give me song suggestions for different part of the story guys. At the end of the story, I will have a list of my favorite reviewers at the last chapter. So, COMMENT!! Thanks for reading and tune in for more VERY soon!!


	2. Enter Rukia

When Love and Death Embrace (Romeo and Juliet)

By: Snoopy Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Romeo and Juliet. In this story, I'm pulling from The Movie Romeo and Juliet Directed by Baz Luhrman and the actual play by Shakespeare. For the record, Chad is Benvollio and Renji is Tybalt. Someone give me a song for this chapter, I couldn't think of one. SO, for the moment, Woman is the dong.

* * *

Enjoy!

Song 3: Woman By: Wolfmother

"Well, what do you have do say for yourselves this time?" Chief Youloichi inquired, putting her feet up on her desk at the police station.

Both Renji and Chad stood solemnly with their hands clasped behind their backs.

"You both know this is the third civil brawl between you two and your little gangs." She said, reclining her rolling leather chair. Chad and Renji looked over at each other, but quickly looked else where.

"I don't understand you all. You keep fighting and killing each other for nothing. Not for money, drugs, or anything worth arresting you for. The two of you kill because someone has their hand up both of your asses. Both of you are just weak little punk bitches as far as I am concerned." Yoluichi ranted, pointing her fingers at the accused as she spoke.

"Look Cop, we have our reasons" Chad mumbled.

"What reasons?" Youluichi asked.

"They don't deserve to weild Zampato. They don't deserve their powers and abilities because they were stolen to begin with. Urahara gave people like him an easy way. For people like me, living and serving in the Soul Society, I had to work. I busted my ass for years to master my own arsenal. And, even then, I had to struggle to become successful!" Renji yelled.

"Well, sounds like red boy is jealous of big Mexican here. Let me give you some advice, different things work out for different people differently. Stop whining about it, and maybe then, you will be blessed as Chad is. Ok red boy?" Yoluichi lectured, getting up and opening the door.

"Next time, I promise to kill who ever decides to fight. If you value your life, I would grill all of this up and eat it." Youluichi stated sternly.

"Yes chief." The both said, walking out of the door.

"Kids and their guns." Yoluichi said to herself, shaking her head and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Chad walked out of the police station along side Renji.

"Just so you know-"Renji said, walking toward the curb.

"I'm not afraid of death. But, you should be." Renji grinned as he got into a red truck and slammed the door. Chad looked at the truck pull away as he shook his head and waited for his ride home.

"How did you get in trouble this time?" The shady man waiting in the truck for him asked.

"Chad, Orihime and Uryu were at the gas station. They were disrespectful, so I handled your business, Byakuya." Renji said, resting his gun.

"Hmmm." Byakuya hummed.

(Song 4: Talk Show Host By: Radiohead)

"Where's Rukia?" Renji asked, popping off his shoes.

"At the beach. You know, she hasn't been quite herself these days. I often hear her crying, and the traces of tears seem to have become a permanent part of her face. She sits in her room with the blinds shut and the lights off, and she sits in her room just like that." Byakuya said, staring a hole in Renji's forehead. Renji said nothing.

The car drove away from traffic, headed toward the beach. The beach was a rundown place, and in no way tourist friendly. The boardwalk was run down and so was the stage where Rukia sat with a pair of scissors. Her long raven hair blew along with the wind and shined along with the sun. Rukia didn't feel very good. She was in love, and she has fallen hard. But, she felt stupid. Rukia hadn't fallen for some guy. It was Renji she had fallen for, and they both acted as such. But, the other day, at the spot she sat in, Renji revealed a shocking truth. He only thought of her as a friend. He told her he didn't love her, and he said he never had. Rukia felt used up, and betrayed. She had never been so close to a guy before. But, when she was told, she realized that it was all a joke. Renji thought of her as a play thing, and she couldn't bare the pain. All she knew to do was light a cigarette, and puff her problems away. Boy, she was puffing, and she still needed more.

The window of the truck rolled down, opening to expose Renji's head.

"Rukia, ready to come home?" He asked, smiling an unsettling smile.

Rukia stared at him blankly. She put the scissors up to her long raven hair and cut it. She held the freshly cut strands in her hand.

"I am different." Rukia shouted as she threw the hair in his direction along with the scissors.

"I will no longer let you take advantage of my mind, my body, or my soul ever again." She sullenly stated, slinking toward the sunset. She looked back at him, and then looked away. Rukia was reborn at that moment in the sun.

Renji rolled up his window, and looked over at Byakuya.

"If I didn't like you, I would have shot you right now." Byakuya said, motioning the driver to drive away and leave Rukia to cope.

* * *

Ok, second chapter 2 down! I tried to tie in things from the movie. And, the hair cutting is symbolic to the change Rukia decides to make in responce to Renji. Rukia has NEVER had long hair. Comment, read, and enjoy!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
